Living in Dreamland
by Alice Petoe
Summary: A college girl named Alice *I love the name not actually me* meets a boy, this boy not be what he seems.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first story on fanfiction so I hope you like it. I do not own any major retailers(skelanimals and Practical Magic). I don't own any bands or music(WHAM, NIRVANA,or, Metallica) .Even thow I wished I owned Nirvana. I do Own this story.  
A dream or thought

Living in Dreamland Chapter 1

Beep Beep Beep. I rose up from the bed. I looked around, I was in my college dorm. My dorm was pretty average, a bed, desk, fridge, laptop, television, and a roomate.  
My roomates named is Jennifer Fretray, she was majoring in Japanese studies. We've been friends since as long as I can remember, our mothers were best friends since high school, the same high I went to, Jennifer was a little luckier that her family was rich and not poor like me because she went to a private school. I grew up in a small dead end town in Georgia, I escaped (as I like to put it) and went to a small college in Alaska. I promised my mom one thing, I'd get out and make something out of me, something good and high paying. That's been my goal since juinor high and I was slowly succedeing because I was at college majoring in physcology.

I got out my bed covered in my skelanimals bedsheets. I sleeply walked to my alarm, slamed it on the floor and stomped on it until it shut up. I crawled in bed just in time for Jenn's alarm to go off, that means it 6:30 am. I rolled over and fell back asleep, my first class didn't start til eight. I fell into a deep sleep.

I could see a small old gray shack covered in vines, my father's workshop. I then saw a man or better yet a young adult man probly in his twenties. He looked up at me he had dark skater hair, blue eyes, and was pale as my father was the day I found him dead in the river were he drowned (commited suicde). The man looke at me with the sadest of eyes. Alice, Alice, Alice, I could hear Jenn's voice...

I jumped up and nearly hit my head into Jenn's head, she was trying to wake me. "It's seven you better get up if you plan to eat and get ready. I know you need coffee. Get up let's go." she said and then sang "Wake me up before you go go" "Ugg it's not even nine so please don't even start singing Wahm their horrible and you know it! If anything put some Nirvana on while I get ready, just click the little leaf button on my desktop and it will play their greatest hits." I mumbled while I got up and grabbed the clothes I planned on wearing that day, a pair of ripped jeans,studded belt, and a vintage metallica t-shirt. I grabbed my toothbrush and went to the dorm bathroom down the hall, I changed and brushed my furry teeth. Walking back to the room I could hear the music blsring from my room and I smiled, Jenn knew I loved the music inccredibly loud. We luckly were the only girls dorming on the dreaded third floor, everyone said were the stupidest for living on the 'haunted' third floor. Once I caught some ugly prepy girls trying to freaky us out so I turned all the lights off in our room and began chanting a chant I heard on Practial Magic.

I walked in the room and straitined my hair and out my balck eyeliner on with my black eye shadow. I looked in the mirror and saw my green eyes, I'e always wishe that I would have purple cat eyes, oh well. "Okay self absorbed you need coffee I need to see Dan so can we please go already?" she asked. "o so you weren't actually wanting me to wake so I'm not late but to go with you to see your boyfriend, lovely." I moaned sacastically "Guilty alright? So can we go now?" she asked. Dan worked at the coffeeshop in town. I introduced Jenn to him after we met in my night class (I've passed last semster which he failed and is now retaking). They turned out to fall in love, great for be to be the third wheel!

She drove me to the coffeeshop and we were in line. "So do paln on going to the frat party?" she asked "No I wanted to go to the cementary to sketch" I replied.  
"Come on that is why you do't have a boyfrind because you spend your time either photgraphin or sketching werid places like cementaries." she frowned "I'd rather bealone if a guy can't appericate my work and be interested in it." I shot back.  
The line moved and we were standing in front of some new guy who wsn't Dan because Dan was helping someone else. This new guy ask "So what do you want"  
"Ohh no you shouldn't have said that Alex," Dan laughed to the new guy who was appearently Alex. "Why?" asked Alex Jenn and I looked at each and nodded we began to sing "So tell me what you want, you really really want. I'll tell you waht I want what I really really want"  
The Alex guy looked at us and laughed. "You asked" I said. "They want an Iced Mocha and a Cappicino with extra whipped creame." Dan said to Alex.  
"How do you know/" Alex the retard asked.  
"Because The one with the black hair that has blue streaks is my best friend and the blonde one that has a streak of hot pink in her hair is my girlfriend, douche." Dan replied laughing "O" was all Alex couldsay and began to fix our drinks. "Looks like your new guy is slow and asks to many questions, D" I said to Dan. I called Dan D most the time unless we were having serious decusion which rarely ever happened.

We were served our drink and sat at a table by the window so D could come over and "say Hi" to Jenn in otherwords have a quick make out session, ugggg. They did there thing while groped for my camera so I could take pictures of the bleak rainy day. As I looked out the window I saw the guy of my dreams and I mean literally the guy in my dream I had this mornig was standing outside a bookstore across the street! I got up and amd walked out the door to go meet this mystery man. As I walked through the street I didn't look and then I relized A car was comming and I didn't have enough time to move and driver didn't have enugh time break fast enough... 


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own MYSTERY skateboards. t would awesome to though I'd be rich and have tons of skateboards! **

**Thanks for the reviews. Of course I couldn't leave the story with only one chapter a cliff hanger to boot. I thought that car scene is good and it will help later. I like the stroy very much and believe that it will be good reguard less.**

_A thought or Dream_

LIVING IN DREAMLAND

Chapter 2

I closed my eyes and just waited for the car to hit me. I felt that I was moving. "It's okay you can open your eyes now, love" said an unfamilar voice with a british accent . I opened mt eyes and looked around, I was on the ground on the otherside of the street in front of the bookstore. I guy wasn't standing in front of the bookstore but he saved me from getting hit by a car! He placed me on the ground and I turned around to thank him but before I could he dissappeared, how strange. Jenn came rushing out of the coffeeshop "Are you okay one moment your sitting with the next your in the road then poof your on the sidewalk unharmed. How did you do that?"

"I didn't some guy helped me didn't you see him?" I asked

"No you were by yourself, are you sure you didn't hit your head on the street?" she asked

"NO there was a guy I saw him with my own EYES you know the things you use to see with? E-Y-E-S!" I replied angrly. How could she have no seen him or believed me?

"Whatever your going to be late if you don't hurry up." She rushed me.

Jenn said bye to D and herded me into her car and drove me to my class. Great how can I focus on class when I was nearly ran over then saved by a guy nobody else saw? I guess I'll have to try. She pulled over and practically pushed me out the car, I grabbed my skateborad from the back seat. I didn't have a car so my means os transportation was my skateboard or Jenn driving me.

I sat in class towards the back like always and tried to pay attention and did a good job because we got a pop-quiz and I knew the answers. I finished my quiz a left and walked back to my dorm with skateboard in hand to relax til my next class at three thirty. On my walk back to my dorm I notice a strange looking guy who had short bleach blonde spiked hair that had orange tips, he wore jeans, a white beater and had a pair of chuck taylor's I couldn't tell if they were high tops or low tops. This guy seemed to be waching me, a kid almost ran into him but he just doged him and never took his eyes off of me. He starting walking toward me obvisouly notice I was watching him. I walked up to me and said "Hi I noticed you from last class you were walking and I just had to introduce my self. I'm Adam and you are?" he sound really nice and had a young boy vybe. My dad always said you can tell a person's character from the tone of voice they used, Adam's seemed to shout innocent. "Well I'm shocked you had the guts to aproach me , but my name is Alice." I replied. I just had to be nice he seemed to innocent and I didn't want to hurt him. But I knew he'd hurt me, make a fool of me etc.

"So you skateboard?" he asked

"How'd you know that?" I asked scarcastically

"Ha ha " he replied.

"So Adam what do you want?" I asked

" Ahh such rudeness, all I did was trying to be nice and ask you out but my bad!" He said hurt.

"Oh well I'm not used to that. Wow umm you really were?" I asked confussed.

"So does that mean yes?" he asked giving me a begging look. I wanted to say no but something in my head made me say yes. It was strange and scared me.

He left me standing there while he left to finish an assignment. I stood there dazed not quite knowing what to do. Once I came to my senses I hoped on my skateboard and rode back to the dorm stopping along the way to do a couple tricks on benchs and curbs. When i reached the dorm I saw Jenn's car parked out front in the parking lot. I climbed the stairs to the third floor, upon reaching it I noticed the door was closed to our room that was unsual. I walked to the room and opened the door, as soon as I opened the door I wish I hadn't. Jenn was on her bed with Dan doing what you think they were, eeeewwwww. I ran out the door screaming "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW". I decided since she was 'using' the dorm I'll go into town. As I exited the building I jumped on my Mystery board, I saved for two years to get the board. I skated into town that took half an hour on skate board. WHen I finally reached town I decided to get some new clothes from my spare money I had. I hoped off my board and started walking toward a department store when I noticed him again, the guy in my dream. He was staring at me, then I walked to him he turned toward an alleyway. I followed him and he stoped and looked at me and began to speak. "Do you know who I am?" his voice was amazing, it was british, rough but velvety like a ribbon wrapped around your body. My mind began to drift in his voice until I remembered he had asked me a question. "Ummm no but you were in a recent dream of mine." I replied still dazed by his voice. He looked confused. "hmmm" was all he could say. "You had never seen me before then?" he asked, "No, and I believe I am the one who should be asking questions. Your following me, in my dreams, and your trying to acuse me of something?" I replied angerly.

"It's just that I dreamt of you to three months ago, so I decided to track you down. In the dream you said something Alaska so I came and have been searching this stupid state for until I saw you about a week ago. I've been following you ever since then."

The thought of this guy following me didn't creep meout like Adam staring did this morning.

"I didn't dream of you until last night" I said.

"I don't know I do have thoeries on this but I'm not quite sure, I'll have to figure out over time" he said

"I have a dream and meet the guy in real life aren't I suppose to freak out or something cause I'm not I'm being very calm which unnatural for me. " Then it sunk in a whole week.

"Why did you try to talk to me at all this whole week?" I asked suspesious

"What am I supposed to do? Walk up to you a stranger and I've been dreaming about you for a couple of months and some how sent me from my home in London to here? Sorry but you would have thought I was crazy, love. I'm suprized your not going into shock." he said. I Love they way he said love it was so... british. I've always loved british accents.

"So some how without even knowing each other and living on the opposite sides of the world we dreamt about each other. That doesn't sound crazy at all." I said sarcastically.

Suddently aa gust of wind flew and got extremly stiff like a statue and then looked at me "I shouldn't have come or bothered your life, I'm to dangerous" with that he dissappeared in front of my very eyes. I stood there confused and deep down hurt, but I didn't know why.

I decided to go on with life as if he never exsisted. But I couldn't stop thinking about him, and he's beautiful voice. I walked back to the department store and kimmed the shelves. I got a couple different pants and skirts. I left hoping that Jenn was done 'using' the dorm. On my way back I decided since I had my amera in my bag that I should get some pictures in so I went to the near by cementary. Most people thinkI some werid goth freak but the truth is I was punk rock and most the pictures I took ended up in galleries or shows. That's how I pay for food since I was lucky enough to get the "free ride" scholarship most people wished to have were I got tution, dorm, books, and supplies til I got my Dr.'s degree. I was lucky and worked hard for it. Most of my pistures were of the tombstones or the mist the cemetary had late at night after a storm. I've even been the subject in some of them, wearing a torn wedding dress covered in leaves and dirt in one.

**WOW, that was an interesting chapter. I wonder what will appen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight or any of it's charcters that is Stephenie Meyer. i don't own ford either.**

**Living in Dreamland**

**Chapter 3**

I had spent hours at the "photoshoot" by the time I got back Jenn was at class and I missed my class. I walked to my computer to turn the music

on, I then looked out the window and saw him again. Our eyes met and then he was gone. "Fire Fuier" I jumped at he familar song I turned on.

I walked to my bed and layed down, I tired to think schoolwork, Jenn, anything _him_. I tired and tried but couldn't when then I heard a knock on

my door, hoping it was him I answered it. Upon opening the door I saw a familar face, Adam's.

"What? I'm starting to think your stalking me." I said when I relized it wasn't _him_.

"Oww rudeness again, I thought we had a date?" he said

"UMMM I'm sick" I faked a cough.

"Well then at least let me in, your being a rude host." He replied.

"Fine, come in" I let him past me. In all the thinking I hadn't relized the music at went through the whole playlist so it was cold and quiet.

"So where's your roomate?" he asked not really interested in the answer

"At class for another .." I looked at the clock "Nevermind with Dan her boyfriend."

He looked at me, his eyes were red unlike earlier. "So you don't expect her for awhile?" he asked breathing heavly.

"No" I replied a little freaked out and talked toward my best where I keep my tools and pocket knives.

"So your not expecting anyone?" he asked

I opened the the little cabnit.

"No" I answered once again

My hands were on one of the knives that were open. I didn't take my eyes off of him.

"ummm," was all he said before he jumped at me.

I grasped the knive and stabed him. He got up "Stupid girl," he said in a growl sound.

The events that happened quick. Adam jumped at her again but someone was there in front of her and blacked the path. Adam looked confused

"Luican?"

"No, I'm called Lucas now and Have been called that since I left my family." he replied, it was _him_!

"Leave this girl alone or I will deal with you, Adamu or as you like to be called 'Adam'." Lucas said. I knew his name now!

"She is my prey and I will keep her!" Adam hissed

"Fine you asked for this" Lucas stood in front of then was behind Adam in less then a second and bit open Adam's neck.

Adam's body turned grey then to ash in a matter of minutes. Lucas turned around and looked at me. "I told you I was dangerous, I wanted to stay

out of your life, but I couldn't" he said.

I was speechless I did know what he was but by the looks of it he was a...vampire. "Are you a vampire?" I asked remembering when I was in high

school wishing I was a vampire, how foolish. I'd always dreamt they were real but soon gave up because I always thought one would come and I'd fall on

love them, Damn Twilight! But that Edward Cullen, is was the full package. Lucas looked away and then I knew I was right. I couldn't beleive after all

those years finally the vampire has come to save me. "You should feel ashamed for who you are." I said determined.

"You don't have to skulk in the shadows and if people ever found out they would think your a monster, I am a bloody monster love," he replied.

"Your not a monster, you saved me! He was the monster." I pointed to the place where Adam was before he.. died.

"I was only being selfish!" he yelled back.

"What do you mean?" I almost whispered saying it.

"I mean I didn't let him kill you because.. Oh bloody hell nevermind love."

"No what were going to say?"

"It's a theory of mine,"

"I think we dreamt of each other because we're soulmates and I'll admit I'm in love with you.." He got real quite. I didn't know what to say, I had just actually

met Lucas this morning. He had been dreaming of me and I dreamt of him, mabe he was right maybe this ment that we are soulmates.

"I knew you'd react like this, scared and unbelieving. I don't bloody balme you it's perfectly understandable." His voice was soft and caring.

"I beleive you and I'm not scared by what you think," I replied

"I'm scared because I almost died, I believe because after my dream I felt that way about you," I admitted.

We looked at each other for what seemed like forever then he said " then what do we do from here?"

"I don't know do we ignore each other or do we do something about this?"

"No matter how much I try I could never leave you alone again, i'm to selfish" he looked at his feet

"Then we... I don't know. Do we... this is confussing." I say

"Sleep on it, I'll see you tomorrow." he walked out the door.

Seconds after he left Jenn walked in the door, "Who was that?' she asked curious and noisy. "Tell you later tomorrow." I climbed into bed and went to sleep.

I woke to the sunshine on my face and Jenn was gone. It was almost 12. "Shit!" I missed my class. I got up and changed and grabbed myborad and my bag. I skated toward town for the coffeeshop. I needed caffineine. On my way a silver 1967 Mustang Shelby Gt 500 pulled next to me and the passenger door opened, "Need a ride love?" Lucas asked to sarcastically. "WOW this is like my favorite car!" I replied. "Then get in." he replied.

The coffeeshop was rather empty and only Alex was working. Lucas and I sat at a table farest away from Alex. "So last night I was thinking because I had nothing better to do I came to a concluion, we shall be a couple it's the only safe way to explain to other people" "I like that it is a good conclusion."I replied. "So I figured we could go for a drive today, if it's alright with you." he asked "Where to?" I asked "That's a secert" he laughed. "Well as long as we we're not gone longer than a day then sure.As in is it in the state?" I asked "Yes, it's in the state now drink you coffee i'm ready to go"


End file.
